


my blood is singing with your voice

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, F/F, Magic, Sabrina is 18 AU, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When Sabrina is doused with a sex potion, her desires are heightened and only one person can satisfy them.





	my blood is singing with your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina is 18 au *clap clap* also i just really wanted to write a sex pollen fic becuase wow is that an old trope that I haven't seen in a while. I'm dating myself here.

“You’re wound too tight halfblood,” Prudence said, standing at the end of Sabrina’s Unseen Arts Academy bed. 

 

“What?” Sabrina looked up from her book, graduation was only a week away but their teachers didn’t seem to care, piling on the homework as always. 

 

“You’ve been a student for two years and you’ve never attended any of our more, ehem, mature and sensual parties,” said Prudence, “I say this as a friend, you need to get laid.” 

 

“What?!” She didn’t mean to be so loud but she was taken by surprise. The other girls in the dorm glanced over at them, smirking and whispering. 

 

“Prudence, I appreciate your concern with my love life but I’m fine, and I’m not wound too tight- just last week I got fake IDs with my mortal friends and we went to a bar in Riverdale and I’ll have you know that not only did I have a beer but I also danced with two boys,” 

 

Prudence snorted, “Yeah but you’ve never gotten laid, right? And I mean fucked really, really well.”

 

“Well,” Sabrina tilted her chin up, “No. Harvey and I never went all the way and I really haven’t dated since-“ 

 

“You’re a virgin?” Prudence’s eyes widened in surprise, “Brina this is worse than I thought. As your sister in Satan, it’s my duty to do this.” 

 

“Prudence, what does that mean? What are you doing! What’s-“ 

 

Unfolding a fist, Prudence blew a fine powder into Sabrina’s face, making her sneeze and recoil. The dust sparkled red, settling on Sabrina’s skin before dissolving into it. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I made it in potions today, it’s called postulo impetro posuit,” Prudence said with smirk, “It will make your heart’s true sexual desire so unbearable that you’ll just have to fuck them. And don’t try getting off yourself, you won’t be able to until they’ve satisfied your urge.” 

 

“Didn’t you hear me before?” Cried Sabrina, “My heart doesn’t desire anyone! Harvey and I broke up years ago and there hasn’t been anyone since!” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, they’ll come to you in your dreams. You won’t be able to think of anything else until you get laid,” 

 

“I thought the harrowing was over,” Sabrina grumbled but Prudence laughed. 

 

“One day soon,” she said, “You’ll be thanking me.” 

 

Sabrina glared and pulled the covers over her head as the lights went out for the night. 

 

…

 

She thought she’d just fallen asleep when a bright light was shone in her eyes. 

 

“Pru,” Sabrina mumbled still half asleep, “What time is it?” 

 

“You were saying  _ Miss Wardwell _ in your sleep,” Prudence said then switched off the flashlight, “Thought you should know.” 

 

With a groan, Sabrina tried to fall back to sleep. 

 

… 

 

Maybe it was the power of suggestion, or maybe it was the potion powder Prudence made, but Sabrina couldn’t stop thinking about Miss Wardwell. 

 

“Call me Lilith,” she’s told Sabrina a month ago, right after Sabrina’s birthday, with a wink, “We’re both adults now.” 

 

“I thought your name was Mary?” 

 

“Oh um Lilith is my middle name,” was the reply. 

 

Lilith, Lilith, Lilith, the name rattled through Sabrina’s mind. It echoed in her footsteps and seemed to slip between the lines of everything she read. 

 

It was driving her crazy. 

 

And class es even worse. Seeing Miss Wardwell everyday, listing to her talk, sometimes catching her eye- it made Sabrina’s face flush and garnered an unwelcome amount of moisture between her legs. 

 

She wanted to touch herself and relieve the tension, but when at home in her bed she couldn’t find release, just like Prudence said. 

 

Everyday was worse. Sabrina’s skin grew more sensitive and she became jumpy. She could feel her friends and family looking at her strangely, but there wasn’t anything she could do. What could she tell them? Not the truth, not that she was hot for one of her teachers. 

 

At night as soon as she closed her eyes visions of Miss Wardwell in various states of undress filled her dreams. Most times she was on top of Sabrina, between her legs, kissing her mouth and other places. Sometimes she dreamed that Miss Wardwell buried two fingers deep inside her hot center, sometimes she’s dreamt she was getting eaten out. Once she even dreamt she was on her hands and knees, being taken from behind with some sort of strap on. 

 

But every morning she woke up sweaty and unsatisfied. 

 

“Miss Spellman,” Miss Wardwell said as the bell rang, “A moment if you will?”

 

Sitting in Miss Wardwell’s class was absolute torture. Sabrina’s skin felt like fire and she knew her face flushed whenever her eyes landed on Sabrina. Now as the class filed out, she bit her lip and approached the desk. 

 

“Are you feeling alright Sabrina?” Miss Wardwell asked, stepping out from behind the desk, “I know it’s close to graduation but you’ve seemed distracted all week.” 

 

“I’m fine! Really!” Sabrina said, glancing at the door.

 

“Are you sure? You look flushed, perhaps you’re coming down with something?” Miss Wardwell moved closer and put a hand on Sabrina’s forehead, checking for a fever. 

 

Her touch set every nerve on fire and Sabrina jerked away, stumbling back. She backed to the door, fumbling with the handle before running down the hall and all the way home. 

 

“Sabrina?” Aunt Zelda called as she shut the front door, “is that you? Your teach, Miss Wardwell called.” 

 

“Are you feeling alright dear?” Aunt Hilda asked, stepping out of the kitchen, “She said you felt like you had a fever.” 

 

“Yes, she said you ran away when she tried to talk to you and had an air of magic about you,” Zelda said, eyebrows raised. 

 

“I j-just don’t feel well,” stammered Sabrina, making her way to the stairs, “I think I just need to sleep it off.” 

 

“Well alright dear but I’ll make you some of my special chicken noodle soup,” Said Hilda, disappearing back into the kitchen. Casting a quick backwards glance at Zelda, who was still watching her, Sabrina took the stairs as fast as she dared straight to Ambrose’s room. 

 

“Ambrose!” She whispered, “You’ve got to help me!” 

 

“Haven’t you ever hear of knocking, cousin?” 

 

“Yes sorry, but this is an emergency!” Sabrina cried, shutting the door behind her. She picked up the closest book and started paging through it, “Prudence threw some sort of sex potion on my last week and I’m going crazy! I have to get rid of it.” 

 

Pulling the book from her hands, Ambrose sternly said, “Explain.” 

 

“Last week Prudence told me I needed to get laid then she blew some powder on me and said that it would make my heart’s sexual desire so uncontrollable that the only way to stop it would be to, uh,” Sabrina lowered her voice, “have sex with someone in particular.” 

 

“Postulo impetro posuit?” Asked Ambrose, chuckling as Sabrina vehemently nodded, “Oh cousin you are in a pickle.” 

 

“Isn’t there some way to counteract it?!” 

 

“‘Fraid not,” he said, “You’re just going to have to find your heart’s one true desire and have at it.” 

 

Sabrina groaned, “But I can't! They don’t like me like that! Uhg this is so humiliating!” 

 

Pressing the heel of her palms to her eyes, Sabrina leaned against the door and slid down. Looking down, Ambrose regarded her. 

 

“Is it Harvey?” He asked, sympathetically. 

 

“No,” she groaned. 

 

“Nick?” 

 

“No,”

 

“My my my, another boy? Aren’t we busy,” Ambrose teased. 

 

But Sabrina just huffed another, “no.” 

 

He paused, “A girl, perhaps?” 

 

After a moment, through her fingers, Sabrina said, “Maybe.” 

 

“Ah,” Ambrose squatted down in front of her, “Well now, I know it’s scary, realizing that you’re attracted to people of the same gender, but it’s okay and we can talk about it later but you will go crazy if you don’t get this dealt with so here’s the plan-“ 

 

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, “I’ll cover for you but you need to go find this girl and work it all out. Okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Sabrina agreed and crawled out the window. 

 

… 

 

“Sabrina! What a pleasant surprise! Are you feeling-“ Miss Wardwell began but Sabrina cut her off. 

 

The intensity of her feelings and the wicked desire pooled in her stomach as she purposefully walked to Miss Wardwell’s cottage. She’s tried to figure out what she was going to say and had decided on just telling her the truth, but all thoughts went out the window when her teacher had opened the door. 

 

Grabbing the front of Miss Wardwell’s robe with both hands, Sabrina kissed her. Her magic-heightened desire burned through her and Miss Wardwell gasped in surprise, giving Sabrina the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

 

When she pulled away, Miss Wardwell stared at her in shock, smoothing her hair nervously. Sabrina has never seen her act so flustered. Ever since she’d learned that Miss Wardwell was a witch, her teacher had been the epitome of confidence and poise. But now she stood perfectly still, eyes wide with surprise. A flush crept into her cheeks that matched Sabrina’s own. 

 

“I-I-“ Sabrina stammered, but when she backed away, Miss Wardwell grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Come inside,” she said, her voice a low growl. It wasn’t a question and Sabrina obeyed. 

 

Inside, Miss Wardwell seemed to recover, not even letting Sabrina out of her coat before she pressed her against the closed door, kissing her with renewed passion. She kissed her until Sabrina’s lungs screamed for air, a mess of tongue and teeth and want that neither knew they possessed. 

 

Breaking apart, Sabrina shed her coat, letting it drop on the floor before reaching up to kiss Miss Wardwell again but Miss Wardwell stopped her, roughly gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at her. 

 

“What’s this about little minx?” Miss Wardwell- Lilith- asked. She smelled like foreign spices and belladonna, leaving Sabrina dizzy. Leaning closer she buried her nose in Sabrina’s white blonde hair, breathing deeply. 

 

“You run from me at school only to come here tasting of magic, and smelling like it too,” she continued. 

 

Sabrina took a shaky breath. It felt as if Lilith’s piercing blue eyes were staring right into her soul and her heart was pounding. 

 

“Someone at the academy,” she said, the tears she’d been holding in all week spilling over, “Cursed me with a potion called Postulo Impetro Posuit and I d-don’t know what to do.” 

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Miss Wardwell- Lilith, Lilith, Lilith Sabrina reminded herself- softened, gently kissing away her tears. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, dreaming about you,” Sabrina said. 

 

Lilith carefully unbuttoned the top of Sabrina’s dress, uncovering enough skin to kiss the curve of her neck and the place it sloped into shoulder. 

 

“You dreamt of little old me?” She teased before teeth met tender flesh. Sabrina moaned, tilting her head to one side to give her better access to her neck. 

 

Lowering her arms, Sabrina let her dress drop to the floor. Lilith’s hands circled her waist, her touch was smoothing, feeling like a balm to Sabrina’s hot skin. But she craved more, gripping the front of Lilith’s robe, knees wobbling. 

 

In a puff of magic, they were transported to a bedroom where Lilith made quick work of Sabrina’s remaining bra and panties. For a moment, she felt like she was falling, then she landed on the soft comforter of Lilith’s bed, Lilith on top of her. 

 

“You understand the potion doesn’t invent attraction,” she said, “it just brings what’s already there to light.” 

 

“Yes,” Sabrina breathed, reaching up to unfasten Lilith’s robe. She ran her hands under the robe, running her fingertips across Lilith’s soft skin, from her collarbone, between her breasts, to her waist. 

 

Lilith kissed Sabrina’s forehead, “Now spread your legs like a good girl, my little witch,” she cooed. Sabrina shivered beneath her. The lust and desired pulsed through her wasn’t from magic, it was only from watching the woman on top of her. 

 

Leaning over her, Lilith opened a drawer on the bedside table pulling out a curved purple dildo. Sabrina opened her legs, using two fingers to spread her slick folds. Lilith licked her lips, sliding one end of the dildo into herself, she aligned the other end and paused. 

 

“Deep breath kitten,” she instructed, “I can’t promise I’ll be gentle.” 

 

“I need you,” Sabrina said, “I trust you,” and with a wicked grin, Lilith pushed into her. 

 

Prudence’s potion heightened the feelings in every nerve, and Sabrina moaned with pleasure as Lilith roughly trust. She tilted her hips upward, arching her back to give her deeper access. 

 

Hands twisting in the sheets, Sabrina’s moans were growing louder as she neared the climax that she most desperately craved. Above her, Lilith’s breathing grew more erratic, changing from gasps to soft cries of pleasure, proving that Sabrina wasn’t the only one close to an orgasm. 

 

“I’m so close Princess,” Lilith gasped, fingertips digging into Sabrina’s hips. 

 

Watching her rise and fall above her, combined with the soft term of endearment sent Sabrina over the edge. She cried out, orgasm shaking her. 

 

Lilith held one a moment or so more before reaching climax herself. Sabrina watched as her head fall back with a moan. After her orgasm subsided, Lilith lay down beside Sabrina, pulling her close, the dildo discarded somewhere outside of Sabrina’s line of sight. She kissed her forehead, then hooked a finger under Sabrina’s chin to make her look up. 

 

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked, “All better?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sabrina smiled, “All better.” 

 

She stretched up, carefully kissing Lilith’s mouth, “Thank you.” 

 

Lilith dropped her hand, snorting softly, “Of course darling,” and with the flick of her wrist, they were both under the covers.

 

Sabrina snuggled closer, her head tucked under Lilith’s chin. Feeling at peace of the first time that week, she fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my christmas present to the lovely caos fandom who's left me all sorts of nice comments on my other black sabith fics! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you thought!


End file.
